For the Love of Nature
by kaededainecalwyn
Summary: Daine's daughter, Arra, doesn't want anything to do with fame. But with a history and power like hers can she escape her destiny? Can the man she loves help? Or will he just hinder her?
1. Rebellion

Ok. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories lately but I've been busy and I had _this _brilliant idea. Yeah the romance is going to be a secret other than Sarralyn (Daine's daughter)/ and other character. You will probably find out in the next couple chapters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! YOU MUST READ THIS! – actually it's probably not _that _important but the way you say Sarralyn's nickname is like Sarra without the S. Arra. Air-uh. Got it?

So this isn't exactly a rewrite. It's just a revision. So those of you who've read it don't have to re-read it.

* * *

For the Love of Nature

Chapter 1

Sarralyn Salmalín had always been troublesome. Much more so than her brothers and sisters. But she had never truly been rebellious. Not until now.

When she was in her Ma's stomach, she had shape-shifted constantly forcing her poor Ma to shape-shift with her. People had told her this was a very disturbing sight to see Daine just shifting the bottom-half of her body so that she could continue to talk to whomever she was speaking to at the moment.

Arra didn't even want to _think _about what pain she caused her Ma at birth. And as if to top all that off, Arra couldn't even decide on a sex or shape until her Grandma, The Green Lady (a minor goddess) told her choose. Arra (even though she didn't understand the meaning of this until later) chose a baby human girl.

Of course, Arra had wanted to learn "ever'thin' Ma can do". Finally her Pa had obliged to teach her _his_ kind of magic when he had witnessed her lighting a candle.

So until age five, Arra had learned how to shoot a bow like her Ma and throw her "spakly" clear fire like her Da and she could wield a sword like her Aunt Alanna and she could throw knives like her Uncle George not to mention the many other things that her adoptive family had taught her. There was also that thing with the wild magic.

Just as Daine had promised, Arra learned how to shape-shift at age five. By age seven she could do it properly without any mistakes. By then she had become aware of some power she had that was frighteningly rare – actually Arra had _never_ heard of someone having this power. That is why she had never told anyone about this strange gift of hers and she never intended to. Even at seven, she recognized that if she told someone about it, she would become even more of a novelty and bring more attention to herself.

At age ten, Arra was even able to fool her mother and her brothers and slip away in the form of a squirrel with them never suspecting that it was her right under their noses.

Fooling her mother stopped after they both startlingly found out that Arra and her Ma could mind-speak together. This was both good and bad. Arra's relationship with her Ma increased dramatically but it also stopped much of her slipping away into the town. Of course, she could always bribe her brothers into distracting her Ma and then she usually had _hours _to herself.

When Arra was 14, she had a very large bicker with her Da (not that surprising, seeing as she was much closer to her mother than her father) she flew all the way to the Kyprish Isles to stay with her cousin Aly and her husband Nawat. This was the act that changed her life.

The civil war in the Kyprioth Isles was over but there were still a few things out there that Aly, as Queen Dovasary's Spymaster, had to take care of. During those times while Aly was away and Nawat was not taking care of their daughter, Lizette, Nawat taught her his crow kick and jump since he did not need to teach her the speech of the crows.

When Aly _was_ there, she taught Arra everything she could. Aly believed that a woman should not be completely defenseless and that she should use all the tricks that she could learn. So, Arra learned and she clung to that knowledge like a little girl clung to her favorite doll.

Arra learned how to read lips and how to detect lies. She could throw daggers and she was the best (excluding Aly) at slipping away. She could manipulate someone until they were completely around her finger without ever once mentioning her name. Arra was becoming a very good spy. Actually, her cousin said that with all her other special capabilities she could become one of the _best _spies.

Unfortunately, she had to leave. After two months of learning nothing but mischief Arra was called home to celebrate her Ma's fifth pregnancy (Daine had five children; Sarralyn with Wild Magic and the Gift, Rikash with just the gift, Tiaret with no magic at all, Denzel with just Wild Magic and the unknown child still in Daine's belly.). Still, Arra had learned a lot. Now, the rebellious spirit in Arra was truly brought out now.

Arra could now read lips from far away and she was _very _capable of taking care of herself. She was even able to fool her mother (while she was in the Kyprish Isles and everyone else was busy, Arra taught herself how to block her mother out of her mind). _Every_thing that Arra did now was laced with rebellion and was done to rebel against her parents and all her famous relatives.

Now, two years after Arra had learned the things that changed her life, she was ready. For almost a year, she had been planning this. This was going to be her greatest rebellious act. Arra wanted to be _different_. Her Ma was the only known Wildmage in the world and her Da was the most powerful mage in the world (once, when Arra was little, her Da had told her how once he had even turned a man into a _tree_ because that man had tried to kill Daine). She had an Aunt who was the King's Champion, and another Aunt who was one of the greatest respected Knights of the people. Her godparents were the King and Queen, she had a cousin who was the spymaster of a completely different country (she also practically led the biggest rebellion in two-hundred-years) _and_ her grandparents were _gods_, for the Goddess' sake!

Arra just wanted to be _normal_. Of course, she understood that with her magic she could never completely fade away but she intended to do a really good job of it. Arra did _not_ want to become a famous female knight, she did _not_ want to protect the country from Immortals and she did _not_ want to become a spy. Arra was going to pull the biggest stunt of her life and she _was_ going to get away with it.

Arra was going to run away.

* * *

I tried not to make it that much of a cliffhanger and it really isn't but whatever. I know this one was kinda boring but I had to get the background in. Now, I'm expecting reviews and you all know I am so I better be getting some reviews soon. Any question's just review or e-mail or go to my whatever page and contact me.

KaededainecalwynorIsabel


	2. Escape

Thanks to:

Thanks to:

Cowgirl4Christ - Thanks for the praise. Yeah I'm thinking of doing a one shot on how she got her nickname, Arra.

Klutzyspaz - I don't think I've said this before but I like your name. And thanks for the review.

Nicolerenea - Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter.

Fire of the Elements - I like the storyline too. Tell me if it's getting to complecated... I'm good at confusing people.

Hedgewitchery - I hope you like this chapter... it adds on to the plot.

Ok I was informed that I have to do disclaimers. All of this belongs to Tamora Pierce. The ideas and everything. I just tweaked it a bit.

Just a warning. This chapter has _very _mild mentionings of rape. Nothing too specific. Just a little tidbit. Nothing that you can't handle.

Arra looked out the window of her father's mage tower. It was so high, she could see even into the city. Oh! How she loved the city! It was so spectacular and everyone was so _normal_. She loved how she could just slip into it and just fade away.

Of course she could barely do that now. Her mother kept a close eye on her, not to mention that she could speak to her and sense her just like Daine sensed her animals. Although, Arra loved her mother with all her heart, Arra planned on never, ever becoming her. Daine was almost a legend and everyone loved and revered her. _That _was one thing Arra did _not_ want. She wanted –

Daine's mind – voice broke through her thoughts. _I can hear you thinking. Of course I don't know what about but I can always tell when something is on your mind. _

Arra was already generally in a bad mood. She took a deep breath to keep from snapping at her mother. _I'm not thinking of anything of your concern, Ma, so there is nothing to worry about. _Despite her efforts her voice was still a little cold.

_Dear, not only can I hear that you are thinking, I can also see your face and you have this strange expression that I have not seen on anyone ever before, excepting you. That expression tells me you are thinking. Now fess up!_

Arra was not about to tell her mother what was on her mind. That would be much too dangerous for her future. Her mother still thought that Arra wanted to work for the crown and detect immortals and talk to animals and things such as that. To think! Arra _never_ wanted to work for the crown. So she improvised.

_Oh, I was just thinking 'bout that nice young man that wanted to court me. He was so sweet! He bought me flowers, you know. And he kisses so well. _Arra sighed as if she was thinking about a lover.

Arra knew that if she even mentioned possibly courting someone, both her mother and her father would go talk to the young man and persuade him (threaten him, more like) to drop the subject. Not to mention that he was extremely annoying and needed to use some of Alanna's face cream to get rid of the acne.

This way, pretending she liked him, her mother would stop pestering her and the annoying bug would disappear from her life! Sometimes (actually, all the time) Arra liked the strategies that Aly gave her.

Arra could almost fell her mother mentally stiffen. _Perfect, _Arra thought evilly, _now maybe I'll be able to go talk to Jedrek. Finally! I haven't seen him in almost a month._

"What did you say, Arra?" Daine asked with all the politeness she could handle with her teeth clenched.

"Oh, I was just talking about the nice young man I was thinking about courting. You know, he is quite charming. Would you like to meet him?" Before this Arra's father had been lost in his work but when Arra said the word "courting" he snapped out of his trance and caught the last few words of Arra's speech.

Numair stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife. "You know, Arra, I think both of us would like to meet this … acquaintance of yours. Do you know where we might find him?"

Oh, this was getting better by the minute. Not only would they dispose of the git that followed her everywhere, they would give her some time to herself. They would walk back to their tower, discussing whether that they made the right decision or not and then Numair would kiss Daine as a reassurance and Daine would deepen the kiss and then Numair would walk them slowly back to the bed and then … well, they'd be distracted.

"Oh Da! Ma! I'm so exultant that you wish to meet my dear Dask of Hiely Point. He's absolutely _enchanting_! I'm certain both of you will be _enamored _with him!" Oh Arra was _so _good at this. She could butter up anything she wanted and no one would know the difference (a little trick she learned from dear Aunt Thayet).

Daine gave a stiff laugh and looked up into her love's eyes. "Dear, what vocabulary are you _teaching _her? Listen to her! Exultant? Enamored?" Daine gave another little laugh but anyone (well, anyone who knew her) could tell that she was upset and tense.

"Arra, direct us to where this Dask might be. I'm simply trembling to meet this young man that has struck your fancy so well." Of course Arra could sense the sarcasm in his voice (well, wasn't that what Cousin Aly taught her? Detecting hidden feelings?).

"Da, he's a squire. You cannot take him away from his duties. But if he's free he'll be in the courtyard writing letters or on the practice courts." Of course this was the last place Dask would be. He absolutely _hated_ squire work and did not dare write letters in the courtyard (mostly because they were to her and he didn't want the other court men knowing he was after the _dazzling_ Arra Salamín).

Arra had a hard time containing her laughter but she had learned well from the Princess in concealing her emotions.

She stood there waiting for them to be out of sight before she ran upstairs and stuffed her commoner dress into a leather pouch that fit around her neck. She kept both items in a trunk, locked with an extra strong essence spell, a little trick she had learned from her Da and her cousin, (the only way to get into it was to breathe onto the lock with Arra's breath. Pretty impossible for anyone else. There was no way to break the spell, without physically dragging Arra before the trunk. Aly would most likely find a way, eventually. She did that type of thing for fun).

Arra looked out her window and around the whole courtyard looking for some glimpse of someone. She did not want _anyone_ finding out she snuck into the city. She shape - changed into a sleek tabby cat. With all the dignity of a cat, she stalked to her brother, Rikash's room. She changed her head to human and explained the situation to him. He was always ready to distract her Ma and Pa.

Ash and Arra shared a special bond that could not be said about someone else and themselves. Of all the people in the world, Ash was the only one that knew her true feelings. Ash knew about her secret commoner boyfriend, he knew that Arra's best friend, despite him, was a peasant and a street rat, and he knew of Arra's burning passion to be "normal".

But _no one _knew of the secret that Arra guarded with her life. It was so abnormal and strange and _legendary _that Arra hadn't dared to tell anyone, including Ash. Arra had read of it _once_, and that woman became one of the most famous in history.

Arra changed her head back to a cat's features and rubbed up against his leg in a sign of thanks. Then she pranced out of the room and sleeked out of the palace.

When Arra was sure that no one could see her, she quickly changed into a peregrine falcon, a bird she knew to be extremely fast, and flew into the city.

At a tavern, Arra flew onto the window and hopped up into a room. No one thought the better of this because; Arra had all of them swear in blood that they would never tell, she had told them how she could change into a falcon. Of course, she had learned this from Aly, she did not tell them _who_ she was. Never give too much information away about yourself.

When she came downstairs with her commoner dress on, the bartender, Richy, whistled as a greeting to her. "Eh! Lyn! Thought I saw ye come inta hare. Where you been? Can never tell wit' ye dough, can we?" He made a threatening move towards Arra, a game they played since the beginning of their friendship.

"Whatcha want, Richy? I gots nothin' on me! Besides, ye know I gots the Gif' and if I wants t' I could blow ye t' da Divine Realms and back." Arra had developed the commoner accent with help from her Uncle George. He was one of two people who knew she snuck into the city and he had sworn never to tell. Arra believed him.

From the other side of the room, a voice called out. "Lyn, want a game o' cards? I gots money this time! You gots money? I wan' a bi' o' gamblin'!" Arra smiled and turned around to see the man that was always there. He would never tell anyone his name but he claimed that he had once been a very rich merchant but he had gambled it all away.

"Sorry, but I gots to go an' see Jedrek. He been waitin' fer me fer long 'nough now." Inwardly, she winced at the bad grammar, but it was needed for her disguise.

Arra walked out of the tavern with people behind whistling, whether it was because of her swaying hips or for her comment on seeing Jedrek she never knew.

While walking down the street towards Jedrek's house, she felt the bitter cold of steel against the back of her throat. Arra smiled wryly and twisted out of her attackers grip and spun around to face him head on.

While she suspected Jedrek, she was still a bit surprised to see him facing her with a knife in his hands. She did not let it show on her face. He dropped the dagger and jumped at her. Trained in commoner fighting by her Uncle George she rolled out of the way. This was a game they played every time they met on the streets, though this was the first time he had a knife.

Arra would defend herself and then begin to actually throw some blows and just when Jedrek was about to lose, he would lean in and kiss her full on the lips. This was his way of distracting her. Jedrek could never accept that he lost. And when Arra was limp in his arms from his passionate kissing, he would sweep he off her feet (literally) and she would fall straight on her bum. But now that she was used to it, she could reach up and pull Jedrek down with her.

Still, despite their unique way of saying hello, Arra felt that something was missing. Something important. And just until now did Arra truly feel it. She was truly afraid that Jedrek would try to stab her when she first saw him with his knife. Arra knew someone that she loved with mind, heart and soul would never do that. She also knew that she would never doubt that they _would _try to stab her.

That was what she missed. Maybe she loved Jedrek with her mind and she might even love him with her heart but to love someone with your soul was to not doubt them in any aspect at all and she could not help _but _doubt Jedrek.

Arra thought about this while he was leading her to his house and she was so deep in thought she did not notice when he began to unlace her bodice. She just kissed him back still thinking about the possibility that she did not love Jedrek as she thought.

When her bodice was laying uselessly open and her dress was slipping to the floor, Arra finally realized what was happening. She reached down to seize the garment before it was completely on the floor.

But Jedrek was already excited by her lack of breastband (she had forgotten to grab a breastband in her haste to meet Jedrek) and reached out to fondle Arra. She lightly slapped him telling him no and she pulled her dress back up and laced the bodice back up.

Jedrek was not so easily subdued. He reached out again and this time grabbed her wrists and threw her on the bed in his room. Arra tried to kick him but he knew most of her tricks and easily evaded her. He laid down on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

Arra squirmed underneath him like she liked it and moved her mouth up to his ear and quickly changing her mouth and voice box to that of a hawk she screamed in his ear. Running out of the house and re-lacing her bodice in the process, figured she had broken his eardrum. Running around the corner she heard him screaming in pain and shouting after her, "I'll find you, Lyn! I'll pay you back for this!" At the time Arra did not notice his unusually good grammar.

Arra did not stop running until she reached the woods where she could find refuge until she could walk slowly back to the tavern. Composing herself after her run through the streets of Corus, she sat down heavily on a log.

Jedrek not only brought a knife to their "hello" but he also tried to rape her. When she had first seen him she had thought he was going to stab her until he dropped the dagger. Then when he tried to… Arra gulped. Now, she definitely knew she didn't love him. Actually, she _hated _him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to wring his neck and twist it around… Arra hated Jedrek.

Without her notice, tears slid down her cheeks in despair and overwhelmed feelings. Arra hadn't cried since the time when one of the ladies at court slapped her for expressing a question. She guessed that being slapped was a hardening event.

As Arra went to went to wipe tears from her eyes, she heard a whispery wise voice behind her, "Ah… finally I have found you, my child. What ever is the matter?"

I LOVE cliffies! They're SOOOO much fun! If someone can guess whom it is I'll… do something special and tell them what her special "power" is! REVIEW PLEASE!

KDCor?Isabel


End file.
